


Lemonade

by Secret_Universe



Category: 6teen
Genre: F/M, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is left alone again when the other girls have stuff to do with their guys. That is, she was left alone at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

"Hey, Jen?" Caitlin asked, with a cheerful smile. "Anything we should do today?"

The other teen adjusted her blue hoodie, picking up her cellphone. "Yeah sorry, Cait. I promised Jude we'd be hanging out today at that skate park and he mentioned giving some skateboarding lessons." She walked off with a wave, "I'll see you later though, okay?"

"Oh..." The blonde frowned a little disappointed but then noticing Nikki moving a bang out of her face, she smiled again.

"Nikki-"

"No, not interested in shopping." Nikki then added, "Plus, Jonesy and I were planning to watch that movie we were both interested in seeing."

"Oh, okay..."

"So, yeah. Bye." 

After Nikki walked off as well, Caitlin stood alone with a pout. Her friends kept having these dates every time they had originally planned doing stuff together or just a simple hangout. Nikki and Jonesy were going smoothly, and even Jude and Jen had fallen into dating themselves. Caitlin never had such great luck with boys she had dated; was she that bad a girlfriend or something? Sure, she may have let some of them go for reasons, but...

"Am I just not likable?" She threw her arms out in frustration, "Seriously! Can't I for once just-?!"

"Ah!"

She froze, remembering the lemonade drink she had been carrying and checked to see if the lid was still there. But it had slipped off. Letting out a small 'eep', she quickly turned to see who she accidentally splashed with her beverage; the final boy in their group, Wyatt.

"Ugh, what the...?" His hands reached to move the damp bangs from his face. "Caitlin, was that you?"

Her hand flew to her mouth in a small panic, "Oh Wyatt! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention again, and-"

He chuckled, finally able to see still keeping the bangs out of his face turning to her. "It's fine, really. Accidents happen, you know?"

She soon found herself staring at him. She never really noticed... how attractive Wyatt actually looked. His dark eyes, that smile of his, how he sang in a soothing tone... How did that one girl he liked even dare dump him the way she did? She wasn't blushing... was she?

"Uh, Caitlin?" Wyatt looked puzzled, "You're zoning out again, aren't you?"

"...Hey, Wyatt?" She then took his hand, smiling with a small hopeful look. "You didn't have any plans for today, did you? Maybe we can do something together?"

Now it was the darker teen's turn to faintly blush. Sure, Caitlin was a bit hyperactive but she did give good advice when it came to relationships given that she was in multiple ones herself. How could anyone not want to date Caitlin? Besides the whole being a rich girl thing. She was sweet... and he admitted she did look pretty with green jade eyes and short blonde hair...

"Um..." He nodded quickly, "Sure, why not?"


End file.
